1. Field
The present inventive concept herein relates to semiconductor test facilities and methods of testing the same, and more particularly, to a test handler automatically performing an electrical test of semiconductor device and a method of testing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a capacity of a memory semiconductor device has rapidly increased. Additionally, the time that is consumed in an electrical test of a memory semiconductor device has steadily increased. Various studies to increase efficiency in an electrical test process are actively being performed.
A test handler among test facilities can test a plurality of semiconductor devices in a severe high temperature and low temperature environment. The semiconductor devices may be electrically tested by a test handler and a tester connected to the test handler. The tester is disposed outside the test handler and may test a plurality of semiconductor devices in the test handler in parallel. When the semiconductor devices are tested, the test handler may heat or cool the semiconductor devices by air. However, cooling air or heated air cannot change the temperatures of the semiconductor devices rapidly.